


Missing

by Jazz1557



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz1557/pseuds/Jazz1557
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gaz mysteriously disappears Zim is heartbroken.He misses her so much but over time has given up hope on finding her.Now it is up to Gir to find her.Though after seeing gir gone he goes out to find him only to find out what gir has been doing behind his back.They both than agree to team up to find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gaz is gone 
> 
> The tallest have been whipped out along with every Irken other than Zim

Zim's POV 

I wake up and look around my room.The only thing I see is darkness all around me. I turn my gaze and pat an empty spot on on my bed. I feel kinda sad after doing so. I know I shouldn't feel bad but I always hope that one day she will be there.However no matter how long I wait or how many times I check,Gaz is never there.The only thing there is emptiness. I move over to the spot and slowly begin to cry. I don't want to cry anymore but I can't help it. I love her so much and each day my heart yearns for her more.But I can never have her.She doesn't love me. More and more tears come down until I have once more cried myself to sleep.

XxXxXx

Gir's POV

I sit outside my master's room door.He once again cried himself to sleep. I feel bad for him.He loved her and they took her away from him.They even made sure not to let her say goodbye to him or even let her tell him where she is going.They also made sure to cover their tracks so we can't possibly find her. I know who they are.They are Dib and Tak.My master's worst enemies and will do anything to make my master miserable.Even if it means splitting up two lovers.Which only makes me mad.How can they be so horrible?They knew she loved him.She had to tell them,or least they had to see it.Even I saw it.

However none of that matters now.She is gone.Though little does my master know, I am actually trying to find her. I know she loves him still even if he doesn't and I know she probably is miserable without him.

I slowly got up and opened up my head. I reached inside and pulled out a photo.It is one of my master and the scary lady kissing under the night sky.They look so happy in this photo even the scary lady is showing genuine happiness.I actually took this photo the last time master ever saw the scary lady.For the next day she was gone.

I actually stare at this photo for a few hours until I hear computer power up.

"Dose he know you have that photo?"

"No"

"Are you going to tell him you have it?"

"No"

"Is he also unaware that you are looking for her?"

"Once I find her than I will tell him eve-"

"And if you don't?"

"I will find her"

"Lets just say you find her.What do you expect to do than?"

"I expect to bring her home"

"Who says she wants to be with zim anymore?She probably doesn't even like him anymore.She did not care enough to say goodbye or anything."

I clench my fist as angry builds up in me."she loves him and will be brought back home. I refuse to give up."Tears begin to fall down my check."master needs her and she needs him"I take an heavy breath in."Just power down if you are not going to help me."

The computer slowly powers down. I slip the photo back in my head and wipe away my tears. I take the elevator tube down to the lab. I walk over to a room far back in the lab. I hook myself up to an cord and a bunch of screens turn on in front of me. Each screen displays everywhere I have cameras.

"Have you seen or heard any sign of the scary lady?"

"Master gir we have picked up signs of her"

"Where?"

"The continent Australia sir"

"Send me the coordinates I will be leaving immediately"

I feel an slight tingle run through my body."All done sir."

"Thank you computer II,keep an eye out for any further developments and update me if any arise."

"Yes sir" 

I remove the cord from inside me and proceed up the elevator tube.I reach the living room and eject a paper out my head.It lands on the couch and than I grab the ray gun from under the couch. I slip the gun in my head than leave the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Zim's POV 

I wake up some time in the morning. I get out of bed and proceed to the elevator tube. I ride it down to the living room.Once I get to the living room I hop on the couch.I than notice an note on the couch as well.I pick it up and begin to read it.

Dear master

Ether computer or gir left this note.They are the only ones who actually call me master.However computer has been down lately so it must have been gir who wrote this.

I am going to the store for waffle ingredients.

Love Gir

Well that explains why it is quiet in here. I guess since Gir is gone I will just watch some TV.He should be home soon enough he just went to the store. I grab the remote from between the couch cushions and begin to flip though channels.

XxXxXx 

Gir's POV 

I have finally arrived at what the humans call "airport". I look around and spot an flight leaving to Australia.I than frantically try to come up with a plan in order to board the plane.After a while I decide to impersonate a passenger. I look around and notice an boy and his mother.By the way they dress they are obviously going to board the flight I need to be on. I than watch as the boy says something to his mom than runs off in a random direction. I follow close behind making sure no one sees me.

He enters an restroom and I follow him in.He proceeds to the end stall. I look around for cameras but see none. I than fill the room with "knock out gas". I hear him struggle for air than a loud thud.It all goes silent so I begin to spin my fingers around fast,clearing the room of gas.Once the gas was cleared I proceed to the end stall. I kicked the stall door open and see that the kid is on the ground knocked out.He has an minor wound on his head from where he fell but altogether he is fine. I take all his clothes off than scan him with my eyes. I than open up my chest and type "change" into an keyboard in my chest.My chests closes and a disguise similar to the boy appears on me. I put his clothes on and proceed out the restroom.

I notice his mom over by the loading dock. I run up and stand next to her.She stares at me for a minute than looks away.

"Um.....mom when will our flight be leaving?"

"Actually it is now boarding so we can head over there now sweetie."

We proceed over there and take an spot in line.There are five people in front of us.The boy's mom reachs for my hand so I let her hold it.After a while we are in front of the line.The boy's mom hands two tickets to an employee and we walk down an pathway onto the plane. We take an seat in the back near an window.She finally lets go of my hand and I begin to look around the plane.People are still boarding and some are getting to their seats.After a while everyone is seated so the pilot announces that we are taking off. I watch as we leave the ground and begin our trip to Australia.


End file.
